Aku Benci Perasaan Ini
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: My Flower Lotus. From Your Heart. Lihat bagaimana masa lalu kita. Masa laluku dan kau, bunga lotusku yang cantik. Walau kita tidak bisa bersama, tetaplah kenang aku dalam hatimu. For Hana Fantasia Event. My First Fic.


Aku Benci Perasaan Ini

Genre: Crime, Tragedy, Romance

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Chara: GgioSoi

Gener : Family and Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo's, AU, gaya penulisan yang aneh, dll.

Summary: My Flower Lotus. From Your Heart. Lihat bagaimana masa lalu kita. Masa laluku dan kau, bunga lotusku yang cantik. Aku menunggumu. Selalu menunggumu. For Hana Fantasia Event

* * *

Ggio selalu menatap gadis itu diam-diam. Manik emasnya seolah tak dapat lepas dari sosok mungil berkepang dua itu. Ggio tahu, gadis itu tidak pernah mendekatkan dirinya dengan orang lain dan memilih untuk sendirian di pojok kelas.

Gadis itu tampak begitu menarik di mata seorang Ggio Vega. Mulai dari wajahnya yang bak pualam. Gerakannya yang anggun dan gesit. Sepasang mata kelabu teduh. Bahkan sifat tertutup gadis itu. Semua itu tampak begitu, ah~ bahkan Ggio sendiri tidak dapat mengungkapkannya.

Mungkin seperti bunga lotus di tengah kolam yang berarus deras. Akar bunga itu tampak meerekat kuat di dasar daun. Membuatnya tidak mengikuti arus kolam dan tetap teguh di tempatnya.

Seperti itulah gadis itu di mata Ggio. tampak kuat dan penuh keteguhan dalam hidupnya. Mungkin gadis itu tampak rapuh sewaktu-waktu. Namun, dengan emosinya yang begitu tenang gadis itu selalu bisa menipu orang di sekitarnya.

Tersenyum samar, Ggio kembali meneliti gadis itu. Wajah datar gadis itu selalu membuat Ggio tidak dapat terlelap saat malam. Selalu bayangan gadis itu menghantui malam-malamnya. Bahkan ketika pertama kali Ggio berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Vega-san!" dapat Ggio rasakan hatinya berdesir pelan ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya. Suara gadis itu seperti mengalir di telinganya. Membuat debaran aneh di dada kirinya. Tersasa sesak dan.. aneh.

"Ya, Shaolin-san?" Ggio menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum ramah. Mencoba melupakan debaran aneh di hatinya. Dan mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak memeluk sosok di hadapannya yang tampak begitu manis dengan rona tipis di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Er, itu.." gadis itu bergerak gelisah di hadapan Ggio. Membuat Ggio bertambah penasaran dengan apa yang akan gadis itu katakan. Mungkin kah..

"Apa aku bisa meminjam catatan bahasa Jepangmu?" dengan mata yang menatap Ggio ragu gadis itu bertanya gugup. Walau ekspresinya tetap datar dan tenang seolah rona di pipinya itu tidak ada.

"Te.. Tentu saja! Aku akan mengambilnya, tolong tunggu sebentar!" Ggio hampir saja tertawa kalau ia tidak mengingat akan menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya berdiri patuh mengunggu buku pinjamannya.

"Ini silahkan!" Ggio menyerahkan sebuah buku biru muda dengan gambar bunga lotus putih. Sang Gadis tersenyum samar sembari menerima buku milik Ggio.

"Terima kasih. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Soifon!" kata gadis itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Ggio termenung di depan meja miliknya.

"Manis" guman Ggio tanpa sadar saat melihat senyum Soifon. "Soifon ya!" tambah Ggio dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

* * *

Ggio ingat saat ia akan berjalan pulang menuju stasiun untuk menaiki Shinkansen yang akan berangkat secepat mungkin, jika ia tidak berlari menuju stasiun. Tapi sosok mungil gadis berkepang membuat ia betah berlama-lama di sekolah.

Gadis manis itu, dengan peluh di sekitar dahi dan punggungnya, tengah berjongkok di dekat sepeda putih-hitam miliknya. Ggio langsung, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, mendekati gadis itu dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Soifon?" Ggio menghampiri Soifon dengan langkah ringan. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pria berkepang itu.

"Uwaaa.. Vega-san.." Soifon memekik kaget saat melihat Ggio di belakang tubuhnya. Sesaat mata keemasan Soifon terbelalak kaget namun dengan cepat gadis itu menyamarkannya.

"Apa ada masalah?" Ggio mendekat dan ikut berjongkok di samping Soifon. Dan wajah mengerti langsung ia tunjukan saat melihat rantai sepeda Soifon yang terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Wah, kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya?" Soifon memerah mendengar pertanyaan Ggio. manik emasnya melotot tidak setuju. "Aku hanya.. hanya... hanya lupa caranya_" Soifon memelankan suaranya di bagian akhir.

Ggio terbahak dan langsung memperbaiki rantai sepeda Soifon tanpa banyak bicara. Pria itu dengan mudah memperbaiki rantai sepeda Soifon. Pria itu menatap puas saat sepeda itu kembali bisa melaju tanpa ada masalah.

"Arigatou ne, Vega-san." Soifon membungkuk sopan. Ggio hanya tertawa pelan sebagai balasan. Pria itu tidak mempermasalahkan saat Soifon berlalu begitu saja tanpa menawarinya tumpangan atau berbasa-basi siangkat kepadanya. Tapi pria itu berteriak keras.

"Panggil aku Ggio dan aku akan memanggilmu Soi-chan!"

Dan Ggio yakin Soifon bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Buktinya gadis itu merona merah dan tersenyum sekilas padanya. Dan Ggio ikut tersenyum puas saat punggung Soifon hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Ggio terkekeh tanpa sadar saat mengingat saat pertama kali Soifon berbicara dengan dingin kepadanya. Dan Ggio juga masih ingat saat pertama kali Soifon memergokinya sedang merokok di pinggir jalan Shibuya.

Gadis itu tampak kaget dan ragu. Membuat Ggio merasa tidak suka saat Soifon melihatnya dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Dengan raut kusam saat itu, Ggio menyapa Soifon dengan tampang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ggio?" suara itu begitu Ggio kenal. Suara gadis yang sudah mengisi pikirannya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Suara Soifon.

"Yo! Soi-chan." Ggio tersenyum tanpa beban. Diselipnya sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Gadis bak bunga lotus (menurut pemikiran Ggio) itu menyernyitkan dahinya. Memandang Ggio dengan jenuh dan tidak senang.

"Apa yang dilakukan ketua klub kendo di sini? Dan merokok?" Ggio tahu Soifon kecewa dan kesal. Namun dihiraukannya Soifon saat itu dan kembali merokok.

"I think it's not your business!" jawab Ggio acuh. Kembali kepulan asap nikotin itu keluar dari hidung dan mulut Ggio.

"Tapi kau masih 14 tahun. Dan ku.."

"Itu bukan urusanmu nona sok tahu!" bentak Ggio memotong perkataan Soifon. Baik Soifon dan Ggio tampak kaget dengan bentakan Ggio barusan. "Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kau dapat masalah!" suara Ggio melembut. Matanya bergulir menhindari tatapan tajam Soifon.

"Baik jika itu maumu!" Soifon memperbaiki letak tasnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Ggio.

"Tapi.. jika kau ada masalah.. datang lah padaku. Mungkin tidak membantu banyak, tapi aku akan berusaha menolongmu!" hati Ggio terasa hangat saat itu. Rasanya tidak buruk jika ia menerima ulurang tangan Soifon.

_Semoga tidak akan seburuk dulu_, pikir Ggio setelah tubuh Soifon menghilang dari pandangannya. _Yah semoga!._

* * *

Iris keemasan itu tampak kosong. Hanya menatap ke langit biru tanpa ada gairah. Namun saat ia mengingat kenangan pahitnya bersama Soifon. Senyum masam terukir di bibir pucatnya.

Dibalik daun lebar sang bunga lotus, tersembunyi ikan-ikan yang mencari perlindungan. Dan dirinya lah ikan ikan kecil lemah itu. Ikan lemah yang mencoba bersembunyi di balik daun lebar sang bunga suci, sekaligus menggigiti daun pelindungnya.

Ggio tahu itu salah. Namun dirinya hanya ikan kecil lemah yang egois dan berpikir apa yang dilakukannya itu benar dan mencoba melindungi sang bunga Lotus. Nyatanya dirinya hanya membuat bunga putih itu terluka.

"Ggio ada apa?" pekik Soifon khawatir saat melihat tubuh lemas Ggio tergolek di depan pintu apartemennya. Tubuh pria itu nyaris tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka memar dan basah. Setes air jatuh dari rambut hitam Ggio yang tampak kusut.

Soifon berjongkok dan memeriksa tubuh lemah Ggio. Sesaat sebelum kesadaran Ggio akhirnya benar-benar hilang, pria itu tampak menggumankan sesuatu yang Soifon tidak mengerti. Dengan sekuat tenanga Soifon mencoba membawa masuk tubuh Ggio ke dalam apartemennya.

Setelah meletakan tubuh Ggio di atas tempat tidur Soifon langsung menganti pakaian Ggio dengan piyama milik kakaknya. Dan mengompres tubuh Ggio dengan handuk. Soifon tampak begitu cemas dan khawatir dengan kondisi Ggio yang memperhatinkan.

Nafas Ggio tersengal dan terasa sangat panas. Saat Soifon selesai mengukur suhu tubuh Ggio, betapa kagetnya gadis itu. Angka termometer menunjukan 40˚c. Membuat Soifon bertambah cemas dan tidak tenang.

Tiga jam setelah Ggio meminum obat suhu tubuhnya turun 2˚c. Membuat Soifon cukup lega, namun tidak membuat gadis itu mau meninggalkan Ggio barang sedetik pun. Menit demi menit bergati, Soifon dengan telaten mengganti kompres pada dahi Ggio.

"So.. I.. Fon.." suara serak Ggio membangunkan Soifon dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap gadis itu mendekati tubuh Ggio.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Soifon lembut diiringi dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

Ggio menggeleng pelan, lidah pria itu terasa kelu dan sangat susah baginya untuk berbicara. Kerongkongannya terasa menyempit dan seolah sebongkah batu besar menganjal si sana. dadanya juga terasa sangat sesak dan aneh.

"Gomen!" hanya satu kata itu yang dapat Ggio ucapkan. Dari sekian banyak kata yang ingin Ggio ungkapkan hanya kata itu yang dapat lolos dari bibirnya. Bahkan Ggio sendiri bingung kenapa kata itu yang ia ucapkan.

"Hahaha!" Soifon tertawa kikuk, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Gadis itu sembari mengusap kening Ggio lembut.

"Untuk.. Semuanya." Balas Ggio dengan suara serak. Bahkan Ggio merasa suaranya tercekat dan tidak keluar.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf 'kan? Sudah kukatakan aku akan membantumu sebisaku!" Soifon tersenyum tulus dan Ggio merasa begitu tenang ketika melihat senyum Soifon.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sang mentari mulai menyinari kembali bumi ini dengan sinar hangatnya. Dan Ggio salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang merasa hari ini begitu hangat dan cerah. Walau tubuhnya masih agak demam akibat kehujanan semalaman.

"Ohayou, Ggio!" sapa Soifon dengan mimik muka lesu. Wajah gadis itu tampak begitu kusut dan tidak bersemangat. Mungki karena dia lelah merawat Ggio semalaman.

"Ohayou, Soi-chan! Aku sudah membuat sarapan ayo kita makan bersama-sama!" Soifon melotot tiba-tiba dan langsung menerjang Ggio.

"Kau kan sedang sakit?" seru gadis itu dengan mata yang menatap Ggio dalam-dalam seolah akan menelan Ggio bulat-bulat.

"Apa yang kau katakan sih? I fine! You see?" Ggio membusungkan dadanya dan memukul dadanya seolah menandakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hah!" Soifon menghela nafas, "Dasar keras kepala." Lanjutnya dengan seringai kecil di bibir. "Baiklah ayo kita sarapan!" dengan seenak jidatnya Soifon menarik tubuh Ggio menuju meja makan dam memulai ritual pagi mereka.

Soifon dan Ggio tertawa bersama-sama di meja makan. Pagi itu, begitu hangat dan cerah untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Dibalik cerita bahagia pasti ada kisah menyedihkan bukan? Dan Ggio selalu selalu dan selalu membenci kisah menyedihkannya. Bahkan jika ia harus menukar nyawanya untuk menghapuskan kisah menyedihkan itu, ia rela.

Dan untuk bunga lotusnya yang cantik, suci, dan rapuh sekaligus kuat. Akan ia hadiahkan darah-darah itu. Darah dari orang-orang yang sudah merebut kebahagiannya. Dan hanya pada saat itu Ggio benar-benar meneteskan air matanya. Air mata darah.

"Cukup Ggio!" Soifon berteriak histeris saat melihat potongan mayat di ujung kakinya. Bau anyir darah memasuki indra penciumannya. Pakaian, tangan, kaki, dan tubuhnya sudah basah oleh cairan kental merah itu.

"..." Ggio tetap membisu dan masih tetap membunuh orang-orang diruangan gelap itu. Kepangan Ggio sudah tidak berbentuk. Bahkan rambutnya sudah terpotong menjadi pendek. Tapi pria berwajah manis itu tidak perduli. Ia tetap pada kegiatannya semula. Membunuh.

"!" Soifon menjerit kaget ketika sebuah kepala menggelinding tepat di kakinya. Membuat cairan bening yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya semakin deras mengalir.

"Hm hem hemm hm!" Ggio menyandungkan sebuah lagu dengan cerianya. Kedua tangannya sibuk memotong-motong tubuh seseorang dengan sebilah katana. 'cratt' darah terciprat ke pipi Ggio dan dengan wajah datar Ggio mengusap darah di pipinya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Wahhh! Lihat Soi-chan. Ada bunga lotus kecil di saku pria ini!" Ggio menunjukan sekuntum bunga lotus layu yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Dengan wajah ceria Ggio menyematkan bunga kecil itu di rambut Soifon yang tergerai tak beraturan.

Soifon membeku ketika darah dari bunga lotus itu menetes dan menelusuri pipi bak porselen miliknya. Wajah Soifon memucat ketika pisau dingin Ggio menelusuri tubuhnya. Pisau itu menggores tubuh Soifon yang tak tertutupi pakaian, membuat gadis berkepang itu meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Hen.. Hentikan.. Ggio.. Ku mohon!" gadis itu berbicara tergagap dengan sesengkuhan. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya. Membuat gadis itu makin tampak berantaka dan kacau. Sesekali bibirnya merintih karena pisau Ggio menggores kulitnya.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu, Soifon! Sejak dulu, sejak kita pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat kau dengan senyumanmu itu menyapaku di taman." Ggio sama sekali tidak mengidahkan perkataan Soifon, namun pisaunya sudah tidak lagi melekat di kulit Soifon. Melainkan..

"Ggio apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Soifon saat Ggio dengan kuat menekan pisau itu tepat di lehernya. Darah segar langsung mengalir dari sana dengan cukup deras. Mata Soifon melebar kaget dan langsung menarik tangan Ggio.

"Ggio.. Le.. pas.. kan.. pisau.. nya!" dengan sekuat tenaga Soifon mencoba menarik tangan Ggio namun tak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Pisau itu sama sekali tidak bergeser dari leher Ggio. malah semakin dalam menusuk leher jenjang Ggio.

"Tidak Soifon. Tidak. Asalkan kau bisa hidup dengan tetap memasang senyum di wajahmu itu. Dan asalkan kau bahagia walau tanpa aku di sampingmu itu sudah cukup." Ggio mulai menangis. Air mata pertamanya semenjak kematian Ibunya.

'Bruuk' tubuh Ggio jatuh di pangkuan Soifon. Gadis itu sesengkuhan dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan Ggio. Dalam hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Bahkan saat kedua orang tuannya pergi meningalkannya sendirian di Jepang ia tidak sesedih ini.

"Ggio kumohon. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu!" Soifon menjerit frustasi. Gadis itu terus memohon. Mencoba menahan keinginan Ggio untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi." Gadis itu terisak makin keras. Tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Ggio.

"Soifon dengarkan aku! Carilah teman, sahabat, pacar, kemudian suami yang baik. Kemudian lahirkanlah seorang putra dan beri nama Ggio untuknya. Kau mau 'kan?" Ggio memejamkan matanya erat sejenak. Saat kembali membuka matanya darah segar keluar dari sana.

"Aku sejak kecil selalu di siksa. Baik oleh ayahku, teman-temanku, saudara-saudaraku, dan para berandalan yang selalu mencoba menindasku."

"Tapi aku mencoba bertahan. Demi ibuku yang malang. Adik perempuanku, Lilynette yang selalu terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Dan demi seorang gadis mungil yang menyapaku dan memberikan setangkai bunga lotus kering."

"Lucu sekali gadis itu," wajah Soifon merona saat Ggio menertawainya secara tidak langsung, "Gadis itu seperti bunga lotus putih yang berada di tengah-tengah kolam lumpur."

"Begitu suci, indah, ah tidak. Dia lebih dari itu semua. Karena dia bunga lotusku. Kekasihku yang selalu ada di hatiku, namun begitu jauh. Tidak. Kau selalu di sampingku. My little lotus!" dan Ggio memasang senyum terakhirnya. Senyum tertulus yang pernah ia perlihatkan.

"Ggio.. tidak.. tidak.. TIDAKKKK!" Soifon menjerit sekeras mungkin hingga tenggorokannya seakan mau putus. Tapi Soifon tidak perduli. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah Ggio Vega. Ggionya.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian!

Seorang gadis dengan balutan dress putih berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Makan itu tampak sangat terawat. Gadis itu meletakan sebuket bunga lotus putih di depan makam itu.

"Soi_fon?" suara berat di belakang tubuhnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan langsung berbalik. Dalam iris matanya tertangkap seorang wanita tua dengan rok kuning gadis yang berkibar tertiup angin.

"Ah, Tia-obaa san!" Soifon memasang senyum manisnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan kembali memandangi nisan dengan pahatan "Terbaring, Ggio Vega"

"Tidak pernah berubahkan? Kudengar kau akan menikah dengan Tesla? Selamat untukmu!" Tia mengelus rambut pendek Soifon dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih Obaa-san. Semoga Ggio juga ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahanku ini!" Soifon memasang wajah sendunya. Gadis itu tetap tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Ya itu pasti! Sebagai ibunya aku meyakini hal itu!" Tia tersenyum lembut dan meletakan setangaki bunga lili putih di makan Ggio.

"Obaa-san datanglah ke pernikahanku. Karena aku sudah menganggap Obaa-san sebagai Ibuku sendiri." Soifon beranjak pergi setelah melempar senyum manisnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada wanita tua cantik itu.

"Tentu. Karena kau adalah anak perempuan pertama Obaa-san!" dan sosok Soifon menghilang di balik rimbunya pepohonan di kompleks pemakaman Karakura-cho.

Ggio menerawang ke kejauhan. Mata emas itu terpejam dan kembali membuka dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku ingat!" suara Ggio terdengar samar di ruangan serba putih itu. Ggio sudah tiada, namun jiwa pria itu tetap mengawasi sosok Soifon dari atas.

"Hal pertama yang soifon ucapkan kepadaku." Ggio menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul. Senyum yang sama saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Soifon.

..

..

..

"Hei jangan menangis, kuberikan bunga lotus ini padamu! Tersenyum lah!"

Owari


End file.
